


The King's Omega

by Dyzie7754



Series: The King's Omega [1]
Category: Alpha and Omega - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Origin Story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 10:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19972549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dyzie7754/pseuds/Dyzie7754
Summary: Summary: Every omega has until she comes of age until the mating ceremony to find a mate to bond. Of course, those who don’t have to pick from alphas that have also had bad luck, and the ceremony is just that for Y/n: a last resort. But, Crowley, the alpha she meets, is the king of kings when it comes to alphas, and why is she so interested in him?





	1. The Story Begins

Pairing: Crowley x Reader (start)

Summary: Every omega has until she comes of age until the mating ceremony to find a mate to bond. Of course, those who don’t have to pick from alphas that have also had bad luck, and the ceremony is just that for Y/n: a last resort. But, Crowley, the alpha she meets, is the king of kings when it comes to alphas, and why is she so interested in him?

Author’s note: I wrote this sorta as a drabble, but then, I just kept writing and thought of maybe turning this into a series. Anyways… take a look.

Warnings: a/b/o dynamics (somewhat modified), obviously pr eluding to a smut chapter so part 2 will probably contain that sort of warning

Word count: approximately 2600 words.

Catch up: Part 2, Part 3, Part 4, Part 5

When you were a young pup your mother would tuck you into bed at night, she would pull a very large, very old book down from the bookshelf and read the same old story. Your favorite story. You could recite the words perfectly by the time you turned five, but no matter how old you got- you always begged for your mother to read it to you instead. Most of the stories your mother had told you, held lessons for life between their lines, ones you had counted on to see you through difficult situations. But this story trumped the rest.

This story was of the omega choosing ceremonies. 

Now your mother would always begin this tale with the same old lecture. “Not everything, Y/n, is a fairy tale. Omegas are mated to the Alpha that wins them-no loopholes, no negotiations. True mates aren’t common at all, which is why these ceremonies are done. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Momma,” you would reply.

Once upon a time, but not so long ago, lived a beautiful omega…

“Y/n, please don’t stay out too late tonight with the other girls!” Your mother called from the kitchen as she saw you heading toward the door in your party dress and heels. “It’s hunting season and alphas are always…”

“-Rowdy after a hunt. Momma, I know,” You smiled warmly at her and she nodded back.

It wasn’t that she was scared of alphas, but your mother didn’t want you to be corned into a bond like she had been. She had always said having to learn to love someone was harder than heartbreak ever could be. 

When you returned that night, she had been waiting with treats, and a movie.

…she lived in a small house with just her mother, unmated and alone…

You had always been careful. Never brave enough to dare get close to any who remotely even knew an alpha, but you had needs. You felt your own arousal peeking as you turned around over and over in the mirror. The dress hugged your curves in just the right places, your make-up was just right, and the heels made your calves pop. You wanted, no needed the attention. You needed a mate. 

Your mother wanted you to wait another year before attending a ceremony, but you couldn’t. Your gut wouldn’t let you wait anymore. Anxiousness was filling your body, but so was excitement. A need you couldn’t quite squash.

“Just promise me-” your mother said watching you from the doorway to your room. “-Whatever happens tonight…you pick who you want to bond with. Do not be pressured.”

“I promise, Momma,” you say hugging her tightly.

“That’s all I can ask for,” she says as she kisses your hair lovingly, and ushers you out the door.

….When she grew of age, she attended the mating ceremony…..

“Miss L/n, everyone is waiting in the ballroom. Just line up with the other omegas and the bachelors will be out shortly to court you,” the doorman informed you as he held open the giant door. 

Your heels clicked against the tile floor as you shuffled behind the rest of the omegas, most of whom had dressed in more expensive dresses, whose hair was done by elite professionals. Girls who were, in your opinion, far more omega(y) then you. 

When you came to the end of the hall in front of giant doors, a small woman stepped in front of the herd.

“Hello ladies, I am the Mater- and I will be escorting you through tonight. For those of you who don’t know what a Mater is. I am the person who binds you and your bonded mate together in front of the pack,” she says in a low, authoritative manner. She smirks and adds, “that is…after the intimate part, of course,” which earned her a few chuckles from the rest of the group. “Once, these doors open…”

….The ball was beautiful, the music sublime, but the little Omega was still missing something….

“..So when these doors open, just remember the rules- and you’ll be fine,” the Mater finished just as the doors behind her opened.

The crowd rushed in eagerly, squealing out excited gasps. You quickly followed suit. Unfortunately, you didn’t see the group stopping. You slammed into one girl’s back, who through a fit threw you forward through the crowd. Your heels slid across the tile like water and you stumbled, trying to stop. Your body went top heavy, and soon you could see the ground racing towards your face.

Suddenly, you were caught. A strong smell of amber, cinnamon, and woods met your nose, and you instantly knew it was an alpha. You were guided up to your feet, but kept your eyes cast downwards, in fear and anticipation.

“Look at me, omega,” came an accented tongue that held no vice or anger. It also caused your body to tingle more, and that terrified you further. 

“I said: Look. At. Me. Omega,” the voice commanded and your eyes snapped up. 

….But when her eyes met a man’s she instantly knew. He was what she was searching for. Her alpha, her mate….

Instantly a set of fiery red eyes caught your attention, but as you watched the red fade to a deep brown, your eyes caught the sight of a wicked smirk. 

“Better,” he purred, causing your chest to tighten in anxiousness. “I’m Crowely, poppet. First ceremony, love?” he asked cockily, smiling when you nodded in a shocked confirmation.

He pulls you close to breathe in your scent, and quickly releases you. His eyes, now that fiery red again, hold your own for a moment before he shakes his head and steps back. 

It was then that you heard the whispers behind you:

“It’s the King!”

“Alpha!”

“He smelled her? He smelled her!”

Their exclamations slowly drown out as you watch him retreat to the back of the room with the rest of the alphas. Your eyes focused on his fiery red ones, that you can see across the room, as if he was starring into your soul. Your body felt rigid, an overload of thoughts, feelings, and senses rock your nerves as you debate what the hell just happened to you.

….He was as handsome as she was kind. She was as ruthless as he was sincere. She wore his bite with pride. This was how the King met his queen, his omega……


	2. The First Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Now that the reader has embarrassed herself in front of the whole ceremony will her night get better with the first dance of the night? Or was this ceremony a bad idea?

…Their eyes had met only for a moment, but in that moment the Little Omega felt something she had never felt before, and she couldn’t bring herself to speak to the handsome king…

“Momma, ‘ead the net ‘art! I ‘anna ‘ear ‘out them dancin’!” Five-year-old you interrupted, your words whistling out around your newly missing teeth. You puffed your bottom lip out and hit the quilt that covered you dramatically.

Your mother laughed. The sound lighthearted and joyful. Almost…rare for her, but of course you didn’t know that yet. Your mother was beautiful to you inside and out, a light that had never been properly cared for. 

“Oh, you want to hear about them dancing, do you?” she chuckled, opening the book back up. “Well, we’d better start.”

…When the music started, the little omega did not know what to do. This was her first Choosing Ceremony and she suddenly felt very alone and nervous… 

“Okay ladies,” the Mater called, stepping out in front of all of you once more. She watched silently as you scrambled back into the herd of omegas before continuing. “Now that that fiasco is over, we can begin the first dance.” She turned towards the alphas on the other side of the room, “You may pick your dance partner, Alphas.” 

As the alphas finally got up, most of them strong, tall, and built like mountains- the air in the room almost seemed to be vacuumed out, because every girl gasped at them. They radiated confidence and strength, striding over to the herd of girls. 

….Soon the music had started, and every girl in the ballroom was dancing. Their gorgeous dresses swinging happily to the tune…

One by one the omega group dissipated as the girls were led by alphas to the dance floor, until only you remained. You tried to ignore the jealous feeling that was lacing your gut, but it was slowly winning. You hated it. You didn’t want to feel bitter about tonight. You wanted to feel happy about finding your mate.

… The little omega was lost, she simply didn’t know what to do! The sudden loneliness made her want to cry…

“Now what are you doing, poppet?”

You blink to see King Crowley in front of you, with a devilish look in his eyes. “Crowley?”

He responds with a sigh, “First you can’t stay on your feet, and now you’re longing for the dance floor. Are you sure you’ll be able to right yourself in tune, love?” 

“Are you-Are you asking me to dance, King Crowley?”

Crowley simply looks behind him at the dance floor, then looks at you with a smile. “Come on, love.” He takes your hand and leads you towards the floor.

…When all-of-a-sudden, there was the King, taking her hand and swinging her here and there across the ballroom…

Everywhere Crowley touched was electrified. It was like the King had set a current on your skin. That wasn’t the only part that made dancing with Crowley fun. You felt safe in his gentle embrace, protected. You didn’t feel weak, in fact, you didn’t have to shy away from him at all. You stood proud next to him as you swayed to the music. It also helped that his dance skills much surpassed yours. His steps were elegant, long, and determined, and with every turn, yours were hesitant.

…He spun her around and around as the night flew by, and the little omega couldn’t quit smiling…

“Momma?” you asked, placing your hand on the page to stop her reading.

“Yes, Y/n?” your mother asked sweetly, brushing a stray piece of hair behind your ear.

“If the ‘ittle omega and the prince are mates, ‘ow come they don’t get married then at the dance?”

Your mother laughs. “They had to get to know each other, Y/n! You can’t just marry someone, right?”

“When I find my prince I’m gonna! Right then, right there,” you declare firmly and your mother laughs harder.

“That fast? What if he still eats his boogers? Or what if he doesn’t like your favorite food?”

“Momma, he’ll ‘ust have to ‘eal with it, cause he’s s’posed to be ‘erfect for me.”

“Oh really? And what if someone else wants to be your mate, like in the story?” she asks you with a smile. “What if someone tries to take you away from him?”

…Suddenly she was pulled away into another alpha’s arms, who she didn’t like at all. He was mean and strong, and he swung her too hard…

“Just what do you think you’re doing, you imbecile?” Crowley growled at the man who had grabbed you.

“Come on, King Crowley. Share with the rest of us. She’s just an omega,” the man retorted harshly, as he leaned down to sniff your hair.

He reeked of alcohol, and he was definitely holding you too tightly. You could feel his grip on your arms as he tried to spin you around as Crowley had, but failing miserable. As he noticed, he began to get angry, a low growl starting in his chest that was echoing in your ear drums causing you to whimper.

That’s when Crowley cut in again, gripping the other man’s shoulder forcefully to stop his movements. The man swung around, coming nose to nose with Crowley as they growled at each other.

“Leave. Her. Alone.” Crowley growled at the other man furiously.

“Or what?”


	3. A Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: A fight is breaking out between King Crowley and the mean alpha. What is at stake? When Y/n is considered, that would be everything.

You couldn’t believe your ears. Did this man really just insult King Crowley of all people? Were alphas normally this hostile? Did they growl, snarl, and fight just like in the story books? 

“Or what?” Crowley repeated his voice as bewildered as his face. He was staring at the man like he had basically grown three heads and a tail. Then Crowley’s face fell, becoming hard with anger and annoyance. “Or what!” He bellowed, enraged. “I’m the bloody King, you blundering idiot! You dare question me?”

The imbecile had the nerve to smile back at Crowley. “Yeah, King-“ he sneered, his canines flashing in the light. “Who are you to tell me I can’t play with an un-mated omega. She could be mine by the end of the night.”

You were beginning to get annoyed. You didn’t view yourself as some prize to be won, no matter how flattering two alphas raging over you felt at the moment. This was dangerous. Arguments between alphas tended to escalate in the stories you’d heard, and you couldn’t fathom the King getting hurt over you. That would be a shame. 

The growl that came from Crowley then was dark and menacing. It was loud as well, vibrating across the room, causing even some of the larger alphas to take a step back. “Tell me, imbecile- what good is an alpha that has to force himself on his omega?”

That much was true. Forcefulness doesn’t equal love or a bond. It wasn’t what you had set out to find at this ceremony, and it wasn’t what you wanted for the rest of your life.

“I won’t have to force her, but that doesn’t change the fact that she’ll be in my bed with my mark by midnight,” the man says, reaching forward to grasp your upper arm in a bruising hold. 

Crowley steps forward again, nose to nose with the other man as he rips his hand from your arm. He growls at the man as you wince in pain from your newly found bruise. “You dare to fucking challenge a king?”

..The King was furious! To see the Little Omega being hurt by the mean alpha was a disgrace to his kingdom, him, and especially her. The King tried to make the mean alpha leave the Little Omega alone, but the mean alpha only wanted to fight…

The entire room was aghast into a silent stupor. No one was moving any longer, the music had quickly been cut off, and everyone once again had their eyes on you. This ball was beginning to turn into a war zone over you and you had barely said ten sentences! 

It was at that moment that the Mater stepped in between them, pushing against their chests until she could fit between them comfortably. She was glaring at them, and it was in the hint of fire in her eyes that you really wondered if she was helping or hurting the situation.

….The challenge had been made for the bond of the Little Omega, and ultimately the crown. For a true King would never let his Omega be won, nor would he turn down a challenge, and no honest alpha would challenge an opponent and not accept the consequences if he lost-

“Momma, honestly. If the dual risked so much for the King, the mean alpha, and the little omega why even go through with it?” thirteen-year-old you asked looking up from painting your toes.

Your mother looked up from the page and sighed. “Y/n, how come you are always interrupting the story? You’ve heard it a million times,” she says with a chuckle. 

You shrug, going back to painting your nails. “Just seems important to ask what you think, duh,” you mumble.

“I’m sorry, sweetie. Your papa comes home tomorrow and I…” your mother begins, but trails off. Her right hand raised to rub over her heart absentmindedly and you wondered what she was thinking.

It was true your parents had been pushed into mating, and you had come as the result. It was also true that your father was almost never home, due to his position in the King’s personal guards. But part of you recognized the longing your mother held for your father. The love that shined through the years of not enough touches, and wishful thinking when they did get to spend a few moments together, even if neither of them would admit it.

“Anyway,” your mother continues with a brief smile., “I guess they go through with the dual for different reasons-”

“Like what?”

……When the challenge had been verified and the rules set. The King knew what he had to do…

“King Crowley!” The Mater yelled in a scolding tone, causing Crowley fiery red eyes to snap towards her. She turned toward the other alpha, “and whoever the hell you are. You are ruining the ceremony! A challenge has been made for the crown and this…girl.” The Mater gestured to you and continued, “King Crowley- do you accept?”

“You bet your bloody arse.”

“I hope you know I will win, King Crowley,” the other alpha snarled. “And just remember- when I do…she’ll be in my bed by midnight.”

Crowley growled, his teeth snapping together so hard you could have sworn they may have chipped. “No,” he snarled back. “I will. I will keep my crown, my kingdom, and MY omega. And when I win you’d best be prepared to be tortured a kind of torture that even the mention of in years to come will run shivers down the bravest man’s spine.”


	4. A Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Now that tempers are rising, it’s clear this challenge is going to happen. But why does it need too? Why exactly is King Crowley risking everything for Y/n, and how messed up can one supposedly fairy tale night get?

....The Little Omega was scared and confused. The pulling she felt in her chest was hammering away like a drum, and her fear and frustration mixing into the situation like a drug. Why couldn’t the Mean Alpha leave her alone? What did the King want with her? How did this turn to be so?.......

“Alright that is quite enough!” The Mater growled, once again pushing King Crowley and the Mean Alpha far enough apart so she was once again between them. “The challenge has already been accepted, so if we could all just level out our testosterone, that would be great,” she growls again, whirling around to look at the three of you, her eyes the bright blue of her wolf’s.

The mean alpha snickered, shrugging his shoulders, “It wasn’t me that started the argument.” He looks over at you and licks his lips, “I just wanted a little taste test of that pretty omega.”

You feel Crowley’s hands wrap around your shoulders, his growl loud and clear, a warning this other alpha certainly wasn’t heading. 

“Enough! Betas!” The Mater growls, and several large men appear from the crowd.

.....As guards began descending into the hall, sweeping the Mean Alpha and The King away to prepare for the fight, the Little Omega found herself worrying for not only herself and the kingdom, but the King, whom she had just met. ............

It was true that Betas weren’t as big as most alphas but that didn’t make these men that had circled around the four of you any less terrifying. They were broad, and radiated in power. They were also dressed in all black with guns strapped to their hips, which didn’t calm your already racing heart.

How hadn’t you noticed them before? It wasn’t like you to be that oblivious to your surroundings. Of course a beta’s scent isn’t as strong as an alpha’s, and the ceremony was almost overwhelming with different alpha and omega scents. So maybe that was why. But then again, you had no doubts that if these men didn’t want to be seen,or smelt rather, they wouldn’t be. It was their job to be unseen, fast, and lethal.

“Yes, Mater?” A tall brunette man spoke, his voice gravely and authoritative. 

“Sam Winchester!” The Mater smiled at him briefly. “Will you please take Mr.-”

“-Reven,”he interrupted her with a growl. 

“Mr. Reven. Please take him to a preparation room,” The Mater finishes through gritted teeth.

“Mater with all due respect,” Reven began with a growl, taking a step forward. “I can take care of this challenge now, I-” 

Before his foot hit the ground, he was swept off his feet, and thrown over the shoulder of Sam, who was growling fiercely. Reven was carried through the double doors without much more of fight after that, leaving just The Mater, King Crowley, and yourself in the middle of the dance floor.

“And you listen here, you impetuous, egotistical, hormonal King!” The Mater scolded, whipping around to poke a finger in King Crowley’s face. “I swear if you let that little hair-brain asshat best you in this challenge and take the crown, I will pull you back from the dead to smack you!” She sighs, and pinches the bridge of her nose with her fingers, “Just get to a preparation room, so we can get this over with.”

.......The King could already see the affect this challenge would have on his people, and the Little Omega, but he could not stop. He would protect her and his kingdom from the Mean Alpha at all costs.....

“Sweetheart, don’t be like this! You know I have to return to my duties,” your father’s voice whisper-yelled from the kitchen.

Your parents had been having this quiet fight for well over twenty minutes. You had been crouching on the staircase, quietly, listening for about half of it. 

“I understand that! But what of, Y/n? You have a daughter! You do remember her, don’t you? You should. She just turned eleven after all!” your mother retorted, angrily.

“Of course I do! Y/n is fine, she always is-”

“That is what you think, Y/F/N.” your mother interjects again, with a sigh.

“-Well I think she’d be better if you quit filling her head with those silly fairy tales out of that book. She’s eleven! She’s going to be coming of age before you know it and she’s going to have a rude awaken if she’s going to believing all these princes are out there,” your father says a bit louder.

“You’d rather her be mated like us, then? That is what you want for her? I can’t believe-”

You couldn’t hear anymore. You quietly retreated to your room for the rest of the night. The tears you shed that night a mixture of pain and hurt to see your parents like that.

....The Little Omega couldn’t believe the King would risk so much, so quickly. Of course she knew the Mean Alpha had to be dealt with, but she knew the price was high, should he win...

“King Crowley?” You ask hesitantly, peeking up at him through your lashes.

“Yes, poppet?” he asks, bemusement filling his voice.

“Why are you risking all this- for me?” you ask, daring to look at him square in his eyes. “The crown, the kingdom, and maybe your life? For me, an omega you just met?”

“Yes, why indeed. I wonder, poppet,” he begins with sigh, “Do you not feel it? Can you not taste it on the edge of your lips? Is it not something you ache for?” he asks you with such a serious expression you almost forget where you were.

He walked away from you then, his gaurds following him out of the hall. The music started to play again, and slowly but surely the dancing resumed as if nothing had ever happened.

You felt confused, and... alone. Why this was happening alluded you, and for the first time this evening you began to question the sanity of King Crowley.

Why was he doing this? And what did he mean by what he said? His words echoing in your mind as you crossed the room to take a seat.

“Do you not feel it?.....Is it not something you ache for?”


	5. The Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Ushered to the preparation rooms, the little omega knows the fight is approaching, but is her happy ending.

You were left in a state of confusion, sitting at the bar by yourself. Needless to say you weren’t very happy. This was supposed to be a happy night. You were supposed to find your fairy-tale mate, and live happily ever after. 

You sigh out heavily, reaching up to pinch the bridge of your nose. “This sucks,” you say aloud.

“Yeah, I bet it does,” A voice startles you and your eyes meet emerald green ones. 

The bartender was starring at you, his hands on the bar. He was a dirty blonde, almost brown headed alpha with freckles, and some killer lips. He was taller but not too tall, and it was obvious he worked out.

You throw him the best dirty look you can as you scoff at his interjection. “Tell me you’ve had nights like this,” you plead.

His lips kick up wickedly at your comment, and he chuckles. “No, sweetheart,” he starts, “Can’t say I have. Dean Winchester.” He reaches a hand out, going slow as not to scare you,or assert dominance, his eyes gentle.

You take his hand with a hesitant smile. “Y/N. Y/N L/N,” you supply.

“So, Y/n, how’d you wind up riling all these feathers in here tonight. I mean I don’t get it, you’re pretty-just not that pretty,” Dean says half-jokingly, watching you closely.

“Honestly? No idea, but I’ll tell you what I do know.”

“And what’s that?” Dean asks with a quirked brow.

“I need whisky. Straight.” 

“Whisky?” Dean asked with a big grin, grabbing a bottle beneath the bar. “My kind of girl. If I thought I’d stand a chance against the King, I’d try my hand at a challenge.”

It was your turn to look skeptical. “And what does that mean?”

Dean sits your drink in front of you with a shrug, “Just that the King has made his plan of keeping you pretty public by now. But I like my life, so I won’t dare go there.”

“This whole challenge is ridiculous,” you mumble staring down at your amber colored drink

“Yeah that Reven guy is an asshole,” Dean growls. “And the way he was holding your arm-you okay?” Dean’s eyes shift to your arm with compassion, and when he sees your forming bruise, his growl gets louder causing you whimper. “Sorry!” Dean exclaims with his hands raised in defense. 

“It’s okay,” you breathe out. “He did grab me pretty hard.”

“Too hard, and that is not...okay,” Dean sighed crossing his arms. “Fuck that Never guy.”

“Never?” you ask with a chuckle.

“Yeah, it’s his name...backwards actually. Should be forward too, but-” Dean shrugs.

That’s when there was a hand on your shoulder, turning you see the Mater who was looking at you strangely. “It’s time for you to get ready as well. I’ll make the announcement and we’ll head to the arena,” she says her voice slightly strained.

You grab your whisky and down it, then stand up. “Lead the way,”you say with as much confidence as you can muster.

....And now the time had come. As the Little Omega walked towards the arena, she couldn’t help the shiver down her spine. Exactly how would this night work out? As she drew nearer to the arena the lights grew dimmer and dimmer, until a mere candle-light remained in the dark hall...

“You know daddy loves you,right, Y/n?” your father asks you as he leans down to ruffle your hair.

You giggle, but you don’t miss the look exchanged between your parents. “Of course I do, daddy,” you say sweetly. “You and mommy are the best at loving me.”

“That’s right sweetheart,” your father says, visibly relaxing. 

It wasn’t a secret. Your dad was leaving again, he was going back to his duty to serve the king.Yes, it hurt. It hurt seeing his bags sitting by the door. It hurt hearing your parents argue quietly about it. 

“I’ll be back very soon, princess,” your dad calls from the doorway as he kisses your mother’s cheek.

And just like that-he was gone again.

.....The Little Omega was ushered to a preparation room, where inside, her ballroom dress was changed to armored gown, and her hair braided back...

“Is this necessary?” You ask, your fingers running over the metal dress that now covered you. It hugged your curves, and even if the chain-mail did make you feel slightly heavier, you felt as if you could fight off an army yourself.

“Unfortunately,” The Mater sighed, turning you around to give you a final once over. “Now,” she continues, dropping down a bit to look you square in the eye. “This isn’t a game, it’s life or death. The king is risking his life, his crown, and his kingdom for you. Do you get that? Honestly?”

“Y-yes, of course I do!”

“Then you will do everything I tell you to do. And for once, Y/n follow the rules,” she said, standing back up. “ You will have to be presented at the beginning of the fight when we de-crown the King, so everyone knows why this is happening. After Sam explains the rules of the challenge, all three of us and the crown will step to the side of the arena where we will wait quietly for the challenge to proceed.”

“Okay,” you say softly.

“After the challenge is concluded, you will once again be presented with the crown to the Victor. The oath of mates and of the King will be done, and then we all carry on our merry ways,” she says, adjusting the hem of her shirt.

“You mean King Crowley?” you ask.

She doesn’t answer, but instead leads you to the arena.

.....The little omega had never seen so many people before. All lined up in the stadium seats preparing for the challenge. It felt as if a thousand eyes were on her....

“Wait, Y/n!” your mother called, hustling herself down the sidewalk after you.

You paused before getting in the limo that would eventually whisk you away to the ceremony. Turning back to your mom, you smiled. 

“Mom, I already said I promised,” you say jokingly.

Your mother playfully smacks your arm, “I know, Y/n. I just wan’t to say I love you to the moon and back, and I really hope tonight goes wonderfully for. Truly I do. I know things weren’t easy for your father and I-” 

“Momma, it’s okay,” you say interrupting her. You hug her tightly and step into the limo. “I love you too!”

.....As the King and the Mean Alpha stepped into the arena, a bell was rung and the crowd erupted in a loud roar...

King Crowley was standing tall in his war attire. He walked into the arena with a grace and a sense of pride and determination. His footfalls seemed to echo even through all the noise as he approached where the Mater, Sam, and you were standing. 

And he was starring at you with his fiery red eyes that held nothing but determination. He seemed to command your and everyone else’s gaze,but his eyes in this moment held no one’s but your own. He didn’t seem to concerned with the crowd, or his opponent, who was approaching at the same time.

Just you.

And it took your breath away.

When he finally reached you three, Sam stepped forward toward Crowley. “A challenge has been made for the crown!” he calls out loudly to the crowd. “King Crowley has accepted challenger Reven in his request for the crown and this omega!” he gestures to you, and continues, “I will now remove the Crown and the Omega from our current King’s grasp and protect them for the victor who will be our King!”

Nothing but uproars from the crowd above. Sam reaches forward and gently takes King Crowley’s crown from his head and steps back again.

“This will be a fight to submission or death! Whichever is first! The victor made into King and Mate! This will be one on one, and anyone who jumps in will meet their end by hand of the Royal Guard!” Sam looks at both Reven and Crowley.

Both Crowley and Reven were looking at each other harshly, almost as if they were trying to kill each other with one look.

“Last one standing will be King!” Sam finishes and ushers you and the Mater backwards.


	6. Fights and Bites and Mates, Oh my!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: The fight we’ve all been waiting for! How will King Crowley do? Will he lose to Reven, will Y/n be okay?

If worrying for a man you didn’t really know was an Olympic sport, you would be winning the gold metal as of now. Of course Crowley was your King, and apparently he had… “claimed” you in some sort of way, but honestly? What more did you know?

Well, for starters you knew that Reven’s name backwards was never (thank you bartender Dean), you knew the Mater had the hots for the leader of the beta security, Sam, you knew this stadium was packed with roaring, angry, excited people eager to see the outcome of this fight, and you knew this all started because you slid in heels.

You also knew that you were really wishing you could have just clicked those heels three times and went the hell home.

You stood beside Sam and the Mater at the edge of battle area, watching almost fearfully as King Crowley and Reven approached each other cautiously. Reven held determination, cockiness, and hate in his eyes and stance, as his hands were clenched in tight fists at his sides. Crowley on the other hand still walked tall, and his demeanor (though cautious) was taken with deliberate steps, and his eyes, though hard, were unreadable besides the red glow.

Suddenly, Reven quickens his steps, his hands flying up towards Crowley’s face in a fury, a loud growl escaping his lips as he lunges. You can see his muscles work beneath his skin, almost as if your watching in H.D. slow mo, or if you had been watching a Marvel movie. 

Not even breaking stride however, Crowley swivels on his heel, causing Reven’s punch to miss by mere inches, and in turn causing his body to be thrown off balance. At the same second Reven noticed this, Crowley had already grabbed his most upright shoulder, flinging Reven forward and over, sending him tumbling to the ground in a cloud of dust.

The crowd gasped, and went silent. A few more seconds passed as the dust cleared, and the audible sound of Reven wheezing for air was heard, as he struggled to his feet.

Catching his breath, Reven turns back to Crowley. He spits out dirt, and chuckles harshly, “I wasn’t expecting that. But I’m still going to win!”

Crowley doesn’t have time to reply as Reven comes charging at him again.

…..The quarrel between the King and the Mean Alpha had finally begun, and it was obvious to all that were watching that they were not holding back at all. Even to the Little Omega who had never seen two alphas fight before…

“-and out of nowhere this guy comes charging towards the King with this weak little roar. Of course, I couldn’t let him hurt the King, I’m a solider! So before I could even think, I took my claws and I jumped on him and I-” your dad was saying enthusiastically at dinner, his excitement and hand motions shaking the table.

“-Enough of the war stories, dear. It’s dinner time, and Y/n is way too young to be hearing that violent talk,” your mother interjects with a look to your father who immediately shuts up.

He had been telling you about a fight he had been into recently, causing him two cracked ribs and some R&R at home. This was the first time you’d seen him home in a long time, so young you was eager to hear all about his ventures, and why he was injured.

Your mother was not.

“But Mom!” you whine, but when she turns her gaze on you, you shut up as well, knowing all to much what that look meant if you continued to back talk.

The dinner table went silent for several moments before you decided to voice the question that had been on the tip of your tongue when your dad had shared his story. 

“When alphas fight- is it really that bad?” you ask starring down at your meatloaf. You didn’t have to look up to know that your parents had shared a look and were debating on what to tell you, and to be truthfully honest, you weren’t really expecting an honest answer.

But than your father spoke again.

“Yes,” he said quietly and much more serious, “It can be very dangerous. There are many alphas who fight fiercely with strength and claws…and it’s not always pleasant.” He chuckles and continues, “That’s why it’s good to be an omega. I never have to worry about my little girl seeing or being a part of any of that.”

…..The tussle continued as the crowd and the Little Omega looked on nervously watching both the King and the Mean Alpha rip at each other with fierce punches, and vengeful claws….

You were watching on in horror as Crowley took his third clawed fist to his face, a sickening crack filling the air around you, and even before Crowley lifted his head back up, you could guess he had at least a broken nose. 

But, as Crowley’s head came up, you could see the blood, and the obvious claw marks, which did nothing but add to your worry that he was going to get seriously injured or worse in order to protect you and the kingdom.

Suddenly a harsh, authoritative roar came from Crowley as he lunged at Reven, again, but Reven dodged, grabbing Crowley by his sleeve and delivers another clawed hit to the face of Crowley.

Reven then hauls Crowley up face to face and growls. Then in one swift motion hurls him toward the wall. 

You watch Crowley hit the wall with a loud crack, and instantly began to grow worried when he didn’t immediately get back up. You look up at San, who is watching the battle with a stone face, but his eyes gave away the worry he was feeling. Turning you look at the Mater, who for once appears to be holding back tears, as she stares at Crowley’s fallen form.

He wasn’t moving.

….The Little Omega watched as the King lay hurt on the battlefield. How could something like this go wrong? The Mean Alpha turned toward her then, and began to walk toward her..

You could hardly take your eyes off Crowley. He was really starting to worry you. Was no one going to help him? Everyone was just starring at where he laid in the dirt and dust. The audience was still in a shocked silence.

Your eyes only left Crowley when you felt a menacing presence coming towards you. Reven was approaching you now, his demeanor no different than when he was fighting, and that was scaring you. The look in his eyes just held a fury you didn’t know could exist in a person.

You felt the fear rising in you like fiery eruption that came from your gut. He was not coming at you in a friendly way. It was a scare tactic, much like that of a lion stalking prey or the hunter follow the deer. It was predatory, unnerving. Just the thought alone of being hunted and tracked set you on edge, and made you shy away unconsciously from his gaze. 

You could feel the bile rising in your throat as he got closer, and it wasn’t helping that everyone was so engrossed in Crowley being hurt (or worse), they were no longer paying you any mind. You were frozen under his fierce aura and grotesque intimidation.

You could do nothing but watch as Reven extended his hand to grab you, which in your head you knew would not hold good intentions. The fear was gripping now, twisting and turning your stomach to knots as you swallowed hard.

His fingers made slight contact with your skin. No more than a whisper of intent, but still you whimpered in fear and shrunk away.

Suddenly, Reven was yanked away from you by a strong force, causing you to watch in shock as his body was flipped backwards towards the ground.

“Don’t touch what’s mine, you blundering imbecile!” Crowley growls harshly, as he tries to catch his breath. He was no longer standing tall, his injuries causing him to slouch a bit, the blood still dripping off of his face, his attire torn from the battle.

Reven pushed himself up on his elbows to stare weakly at the obviously injured King Crowley. “How?” he asked angrily. “How are you still standing?”

Crowley snickers sauntering toward him. “Because,” he begin leaning down in almost a whisper. “You may be good, but I’m Crowley,” and as soon as that sentence leaves Crowley’s mouth, he delivers one clean clawed hit toward Reven’s face, knocking him out completely.

Then Sam steps between the two. “Challenger Reven has officially been beating to submission! The crown and this omega now rightfully won by King Crowley. Long be the king, King Crowley!” he shouts as he places the crown on Crowley’s head.

The crowd begins to roar alive with applause and shouts of praise, but you could barely hear them. Because in that moment, Crowley approached you with a devilish smirk on his face, and determination in his eyes.

You swallow hard, unsure what to say or do in this situation. “Congrats, king Crowley-” you begin nervously, only to be cut off swiftly by being hauled into his arms.

“Mate,” Crowley growls into your neck, causing you to shiver in anticipation. 

This was as close as you had ever been, and god help you if it didn’t feel good. 

But nothing could have prepared you for the sheer pleasure and surprise you felt as Crowley’s teeth suddenly sunk into the sensitive skin of the crook of your neck, officially marking you as his Mate.

What the hell had he just done?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Aftermath of the fight and the racing thoughts of our poor little Omega

Your heart was beating too fast, the roar of the crowd around you too loud for your ears to handle, and your eyes seem glued to the bright red of Crowley's. Your chest tightened as your mind raced, a million thoughts on what had just happened from the fight to your slightly aching shoulder, and you found it almost outwardly laughable that even though hormones kicked your libido into full gear, your mind and body seemed to be racing to see which one of them would shut off first, and you were scared- you had never felt so at peace.

What. The. Hell.

When had you become a walking contradiction?

That was your last thought before you felt your breath catch and your eyes roll, subconsciousness overcoming you like a swift carress. Although you were thankful you never felt the ground you were certain was rushing toward your falling body with a quickness, you couldn't help the fluttering feeling of excitement in your soul.

Your senses returned to you slowly as the fog filled portion of your brain reacted. Your first realization when your mind worked again was that you were rather comfortable, warm even. Your inner beast practically purring at the sensation. Your next thought was the battle and how hurt Crowley had been and how close you had come to being Reven's mate.

Mate..

King Crowley had mated you in front of the entire crowd. Shooting up into a sitting position in shock, you absent-mindedly rubbed your mark as your thoughts ran through your head. What was he thinking? Is he crazy?

What. Was. He. Thinking?

You sighed and shook your head. You didn't have the strength to be angry with him. Not really. You felt...nice. Not perfect. Your thighs were already slickened with the need to mate, but you knew how your biology worked.

Omega gets bit, omega gets extremely horny which in turn, the sensitive smell of which makes the males insatiable,and until the need subsides- it's normally a cycle of repetitive sex. And most omegas hurt if not satisfied and can sometimes even die..

Ah yes, biology..

Not to mentioned you hadn't even kissed the man yet, and now your body is aching, crying for his attention? How is this fair?

"God fucking dammit, Crowley," you sigh, running a finger through your hair.

You feel the surface behind you shift, and freeze, your breathe catching. A groggy chuckle and an accented tongue replies, "Poppet, this isn't God's damming. This is mine. Mate, you smell incredible, do you fancy letting your King have a little taste?"

.... As the little Omega stared up at the King, she realized the mean Alpha may be gone, but the battle wasn't over. For the King and the little Omega, their journey had just begun...

"Momma, I'm going! All the other kids are going and I want to too!" You yelled furiously back at your mother.

“You are fifteen, Y/n. Much too young to go to any sort of gathering! Much too young for the males out there,” she sighed, and even though her voice was stern you couldn’t back down. Not this time.

“I don’t understand! Not every alpha is out there to mate unsuspecting omegas. I mean geez, Momma.” You swore you could just hit something. All you wanted to do was go out with your friends.

It was full moon. It was hunting season, a time a year where all young wolves went to the woods to hunt, party, and relax before the mating ball season. It was a time to know the pack around you. 

What was so wrong with you going?

“I said ‘No’, Y/n, and I meant it,” your mother replies just as stern as before.

That was it. You felt the blood rising to your ears, the hot boiled temper reaching the peak of your consciousness as a red haze overtook you. 

“Just because you got saddled with a mate unexpectedly and are unhappy doesn't mean I will too! I’m not you!” you scream back in anger, stomping out of the kitchen and past your father who was coming in the front door.

You didn’t see the hurt that crossed both of their faces and honestly- you were too angry to care. 

...The King had protected her, had ridden her of the Mean Alpha, but what exactly did the Little Omega mean to him, what exactly did he want?...

Rolling out of his arms and almost completely out of bed you stumble, his arms coming out grab you as you right yourself on the mattress.“A t-t-taste?” you stutter out.

“Mm,” big red eyes meet your own, un-apologetically. “Just a small one,” he assures, his voice washing over your senses in delicious waves. “I wouldn’t want to upset you again.”

You almost said yes. Your body aching to know just what kind of taste Crowley had in mind, but you caught yourself.

"I don't think that's a good idea, King Crowley," you uttered softly, your objection sounding weak.

Big red predator eyes met yours, and the scowl on his lips was nothing near to pleased with your comment. You watched in fascination as the side of his lip raised: a disapproving growl erupting from deep within his chest. A wicked, deep, rumbling sound that set your nerves on edge.

You whimpered before you could even stop yourself. Not in fear, you realized, but in need. Just the look of Crowley made you want. Made you need.

Silence dragged out between the two of you. Tension creeping up on your neck, making the hairs stand on edge.

As if saved by the bell, there was a knock on the door.

"Bloody hell," Crowley muttered as he lifted his body off the mattress. He starts walking towards the door and turns swiftly on his heels back to you.

"You," he says in a commanding tone. "You, poppet, will stay right here until I come to get you. This discussion is far from over," he snarls and turns to slam the door on his way out.

No way in hell were you staying there. You waited until he closed the door behind him before you moved. Tip-toeing to the large wooden door you stuck your ear to it. You could faintly make out voices on the other side, one obviously Crowley's, which you could easily tell for it's authority. The other was... Female.

“King, it may just benefit us to spare him.”

“No. He will be dealt with. I do not take kindly to his actions. As well as..” Crowley’s voice grew quiet for awhile before picking up again in volume, “I will gut him and scatter his remains across the land-”

“King Crowley, he’s already threatened to-”

Still you didn't move, you waited until Crowley's voice raised a bit in a curse, and you heard their footsteps heading away from the door.

And even still- you waited, until you heard nothing at all.

Then you turned the knob, and took off down the hall like you were running for your life. 

...The Little Omega did not want to be mated so quickly. No courtship, no romance- just a brutal battle over her hand. The King had not even asked for her hand, and she wondered...could he be just as mean as the Mean Alpha?...

“You’re never here! Why do you always side with mom!” you scream from the doorway to your bedroom towards your father.

You had just returned from the gathering. You were fine, nothing had happened. Just a couple of teenage shenanigans. But now you were standing her getting scolded for your attitude earlier.

Your parents were upset with you disobeying them, being that you were young and impressionable, and they just wanted you safe. 

But safe was boring and you wanted to live a little.

He stood in the hallway, his arms crossed angrily and his brow arched. “Y/n, I don’t want to fight with you. I do my job in this pack, and expect you to do the same. Your mother and I have agreed you will wait. That is the end of discussion.”

“That’s not the end of this discussion,” you fire back at him. “Just because you and mom are mated unhappily, you don’t have to project that on my future!”

Your father growls, his eyes flashing darker, more wolf-like. The sudden change causes you to shrink back a bit. “Do not for one second, Y/n, insult your mother and I’s mating. You are the product of that, in case you had forgotten, and like it or not you were born as an omega. Not an alpha, and not a beta. The world outside is not as forgiving as your storybooks,” he growls fiercely, and stomps off down the hall.

You slam your door and sigh in annoyance, your body shaky.

...The Little Omega took off running, the hallways an endless maze of turns. The only thing on her mind was that she would never be mated to a possible monster, King or not...

King Crowley was in the throne room, handling documents and scratching his head. His mind was racing. He had never been so comfortable laying next to any female, but with you? He had hated leaving your side, but even worse he had hated the look of uncertainty that crossed your eyes, your fear.

But how long could he possibly prevent touching you? Your soft skin and silky hair. Your glowing eyes... he wanted to be a part of it all. Selfishly he wanted to take hold of you as he should and make you his in truth, but dammit, he wanted you to come to him.

He blew out a breath, shuffling the papers again. What was he going to do about Reven?

Just then Sam and Dean burst through the doorway in a huff.

“KING!” They yelled in unison.

“Bloody hell! Now what?” Crowley sighs.

“Reven escaped!”

“Y/n is gone!”


End file.
